Pulmonary arterial hypertension (PAH), one of the five types of pulmonary hypertension (PH), is a life-threatening disease characterized by pulmonary vascular remodeling that leads to increased pulmonary vascular resistance and pulmonary arterial pressure, most often resulting in right-side heart failure. It is a progressive condition characterized by elevated pulmonary arterial pressures leading to right ventricular (RV) failure. It is defined at cardiac catheterization as a mean pulmonary artery pressure of 25 mm Hg or more. The most common symptom associated is breathlessness, with impaired exercise capacity as a hallmark of the disease.
PAH is associated with significant morbidity and mortality. It is caused by complex pathways that culminate in structural and functional alterations of the pulmonary circulation and increases in pulmonary vascular resistance and pressure. Many mechanisms can lead to elevation of pulmonary pressures. In PAH, progressive narrowing of the pulmonary arterial bed results from an imbalance of vasoactive mediators, including prostacyclin, nitric oxide, and endothelin-1. This leads to an increased right ventricular afterload, right heart failure, and premature death. Diverse genetic, pathological, or environmental triggers stimulate PAH pathogenesis culminating in vasoconstriction, cell proliferation, vascular remodeling, and thrombosis. Current concepts suggest that PAH pathogenesis involves three primary processes: vasoconstriction, cellular proliferation/vascular remodeling, and thrombosis.
The molecular mechanism underlying PAH pathophysiology is not known yet, but it is believed that the endothelial dysfunction results in a decrease in the synthesis of endothelium-derived vasodilators such as nitric oxide and prostacyclin. Moreover, stimulation of the synthesis of vasoconstrictors such as thromboxane and vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) results in a severe vasoconstriction and smooth muscle and adventitial hypertrophy characteristic of patients with PAH.                Better understanding of disease mechanisms led to subsequent classification of conditions with shared clinical and pathophysiological characteristics:                    Group 1: Pulmonary arterial hypertension (PAH), which can be idiopathic (IPAH) or associated with other conditions, notably systemic sclerosis and congenital heart disease            Group 2: Pulmonary hypertension owing to left heart disease (PH-LHD)            Group 3: Pulmonary hypertension owing to lung disease or hypoxia (PH-Lung), or both            Group 4: Chronic thromboembolic pulmonary hypertension (CTEPH)            Group 5: Unclear or multifactorial mechanisms.                        
Between 11% and 40% of patients with Idiopathic pulmonary arterial hypertension [IPAH] and 70% of patients with a family history of PAH carry a mutation in the gene encoding bone morphogenetic receptor-2 (BMPR2). However, penetrance is low, carriers have a 20% lifetime risk of developing pulmonary hypertension. Therefore, “multiple hits” are probably needed for the development of PAH. In pulmonary hypertension associated with left heart disease (PH-LHD), raised left atrial pressures result in secondary elevation of pulmonary pressure. In pulmonary hypertension owing to lung disease or hypoxia (PH-Lung), raised pulmonary arterial pressures result from mechanisms such as vascular destruction and hypoxic vasoconstriction. In chronic thromboembolic pulmonary hypertension [CTEPH], mechanical obstruction of the pulmonary vascular bed, is the primary process. Incidences are estimated to be 1-3.3 per million per year for IPAH and 1.75-3.7 per million per year for CTEPH; the prevalence of PAH is estimated at 15-52 per million. Pulmonary hypertension is more common in severe respiratory and cardiac disease, occurring in 18-50% of patients assessed for transplantation or lung volume reduction surgery, and in 7-83% of those with diastolic heart failure.
While there is currently no cure for PAH significant advances in the understanding of the pathophysiology of PAH have led to the development of several therapeutic targets. Besides conservative therapeutic strategies such as anticoagulation and diuretics, the current treatment paradigm for PAH targets the mediators of the three main biologic pathways that are critical for its pathogenesis and progression: (1) endothelin receptor antagonists inhibit the upregulated endothelin pathway by blocking the biologic activity of endothelin-1; (2) phosphodiesterase-5 inhibitors prevent breakdown and increase the endogenous availability of cyclic guanosine monophosphate, which signals the vasorelaxing effects of the down regulated mediator nitric oxide; and (3) prostacyclin derivatives provide an exogenous supply of the deficient mediator prostacyclin.
There are various drugs approved for the treatment of PAH: inotropic agents such as digoxin aids in the treatment by improving the heart's pumping ability. Nifedipine (Procardia) and Diltiazem (Cardizem) act as vasodilators and lowers pulmonary blood pressure and may improve the pumping ability of the right side of the heart.
Bosentan (Tracleer), ambrisentan (Letairis), macitentan (Opsumit), etc. are dual endothelin receptor antagonist that help to block the action of endothelin, a substance that causes narrowing of lung blood vessels. There are others which dilate the pulmonary arteries and prevent blood clot formation. Examples of such drugs are Epoprostenol (Veletri, Flolan), treprostinil sodium (Remodulin, Tyvaso), iloprost (Ventavis); PDE 5 inhibitors such as Sildenafil (Revatio), tadalafil (Adcirca), relax pulmonary smooth muscle cells, which leads to dilation of the pulmonary arteries.
In addition to these established current therapeutic options, a large number of potential therapeutic targets are being investigated. These novel therapeutic targets include soluble guanylyl cyclase, phosphodiesterases, tetrahydrobiopterin, 5-hydroxytryptamine (serotonin) receptor 2B, vasoactive intestinal peptide, receptor tyrosine kinases, adrenomedullin, rho kinase, elastases, endogenous steroids, endothelial progenitor cells, immune cells, bone morphogenetic protein and its receptors, potassium channels, metabolic pathways, and nuclear factor of activated T cells.
Despite a certain success achieved in recent years, many patients with PAH are not adequately managed with existing therapies.
Anagrelide is commercialized under the brand name AGRYLIN® 0.5 mg Capsules. It is indicated for the treatment of patients with thrombocythemia, secondary to myeloproliferative neoplasms, to reduce the elevated platelet count and the risk of thrombosis and to ameliorate associated symptoms including thrombo-hemorrhagic events. The recommended starting dosage of AGRYLIN® is 0.5 mg four times daily or 1 mg twice daily in adults and 0.5 mg daily as starting dose in pediatric population. Clinically, AGRYLIN (anagrelide hydrochloride capsules) was found to be an effective, highly specific platelet-reducing agent. Anagrelide's effects on platelets are fully reversible. Moreover, it has no clinically significant effect on the other formed elements in the blood. These findings were demonstrated both preclinically and clinically.
Preclinical pharmacology data that are available demonstrate anagrelide's specificity toward platelets. While anagrelide was found to be a potent inhibitor of platelet aggregation, it had no significant effect on other cellular components of the blood. Additional significant pharmacologic effects attributed to anagrelide administration are hypotension and positive inotropic activity.
Two major metabolites, one active and one inactive, have been identified. The active metabolite, BCH24426 or 3-hydroxy anagrelide, shows similar potency and efficacy as anagrelide in the platelet lowering effect. Exposure as measured by plasma AUC is approximately 2-fold higher for 3-hydroxy anagrelide (BCH24426) compared to anagrelide. The inactive metabolite, RL603 or 5,6-dichloro-3,4-dihydroquinazolin-2-ylamine, does not participate in the overall effect of AGRYLIN.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel therapeutic method for the treatment of pulmonary hypertension, including pulmonary arterial hypertension.
It is an object of the invention to provide novel compositions for the treatment of pulmonary hypertension, including pulmonary arterial hypertension.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel therapeutic method for the treatment of pulmonary hypertension, including pulmonary arterial hypertension, using platelet reducing agents.
It is an object of the invention to provide novel compositions for the treatment of pulmonary hypertension, including pulmonary arterial hypertension, containing platelet reducing agents.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel therapeutic method for the treatment of pulmonary hypertension, including pulmonary arterial hypertension, using anagrelide or derivative thereof.
It is an object of the invention to provide novel compositions for the treatment of hypertension, including pulmonary arterial hypertension, containing anagrelide or a derivative thereof.